Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld (TV Series)
Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld is an animated TV series that airs on Cartoon Network and is based on the DC comics character of the same name. The series follows Amy Winston, who finds out her real name is Amethyst and that she is the heiress to the House of Amethyst, the rulers of a magical land named Gemworld. She meets people such as Prince Topaz, a handsome young man who is the heir to the House of Topaz, Lord Garnet, a strong man who loves fighting and mocking his enemies, and Lord Moonstone, an egotistical man who many don't like. Cast Main *Kari Wahlgren as Princess Amethyst *Jesse McCartney as Prince Topaz *Kevin Michael Richardson as Lord Garnet *Liam O'Brien as Lord Moonstone Recurring *Alan Tudyk as Lord Amethyst *Grey DeLisle as Lady Amethyst *Philece Sampler as Citrina *Dee Bradley Baker as Lord Aquamarine *Nolan North as General Sardonyx *Fred Tatasciore as Merga *Steven Blum as Dark Opal Episodes Season One Synopsis First Season Amy Winston, a young thirteen-year-old high school student, is bored with her life, and wishes she could live a life like a superhero from her favourite comics. Her wish is granted when she meets Citrina, an old magic woman who reveals Amy is actually Amethyst, the Princess of a magical land named Gemworld. She decides to move there with permission from her adopted parents, and meets her real parents as well as many friends, such as Lord Moonstone, Lord Garnet, and Prince Topaz. However, she must also fend off the forces of Lord Aquamarine, who wants Gemworld for himself. Later on, Aquamarine is replaced by a new villain named Dark Opal, who takes over all of Aquamarine's men and kidnaps everyone but Amethyst. When she finds out about this, she is forced to team up with Aquamarine to save her friends and family. After a painful fight with Dark Opal where Amethyst is beaten badly, Dark Opal cuts off her father's arm. This makes Amethyst burst with a strange energy which sends Dark Opal to a black and white limbo. However, Dark Opal is seen smiling, implying either this is still a part of his plan or he has thought up a new plan. Notes & Trivia *Due to this being more or less a children's show, the creators had to find a way around showing blood. They decided that everything from Gemworld just poofs in to dust. If someone loses a limb, the limb turns to dust, if someone or something dies, it turns to dust. The only time this didn't happen was with the White of the Wind, which melted away, leaving a skeleton which then poofed. *In the comics, Amethyst's mother and father are both dead. This was changed, as the show's version of Amethyst wouldn't have a reason to stick around after the first episode if her parents weren't around. *Merga actually appears in the comics. He isn't very well known and was a one off, but he was put in the show because Aquamarine needed a "big strong guy". *Originally Michael C. Hall was supposed to be the voice of Dark Opal, but his voice "didn't suit the character's appearance". Category:TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:TV series based on comics